Depending on the position of the driving engine, either the front or the rear of vehicles usually features a luggage compartment that can be closed with a lid and serves for storing pieces of luggage and, if applicable, for accommodating a spare tire. In most vehicles, the luggage compartment is arranged on the rear side and accordingly can be closed with a rear lid.
In order to open the rear lid, it traditionally features a locking mechanism that in the past was operated by means of a lock actuated with a key. In more modern vehicles, this function is also realized with touch contacts or contact switches that can only be switched when the vehicle doors are unlocked such that the rear lid cannot be opened by strangers while the vehicle is parked. Such a rear lid can frequently also be opened by means of a remote control element.
The rear lid is usually opened in order to load or unload the vehicle. This frequently requires other activities such as, for example, switching on a luggage compartment light if this is not realized automatically, folding over a back seat or the like.
For example, in vehicles that are realized in the form of convertible vehicles, particularly vehicles with a retractable hard top, this hard top or part of the roof can be retracted into the luggage compartment. This means that a large portion of the luggage compartment is occupied, wherein a cargo area that is realized separately of the luggage compartment and can be loaded with pieces of luggage is usually reserved and also kept clear when the roof is retracted. Convertible vehicles with retractable roofs already are generally known from German utility model DE 298 17 837 U1.
According to DE 69 818 970 T2, for example, the particular problem arising in such instances can be seen in that the retracted roof interferes with the loading of the cargo area. Such vehicles are therefore provided with a device for temporarily raising the roof by a short distance such that the loading of the cargo area can be respectively realized or simplified. In order to actuate the device for raising the roof, an additional switch is provided and integrated into the corresponding lock that can be actuated by means of a key. Although this device is quite convenient, it requires a complicated lock with several separate switches.
The present invention therefore is based on at least one objective of easily realizing a sensible and convenient initiation of other functions of a motor vehicle of the initially cited type that features a cargo opening that can be closed, as well as an operating element that can be actuated in order to open the luggage compartment. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.